neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
The Sacred Flame/The Source Extraction Spell
The Sacred Flame/The Source Extraction Spell is a spell used to extract the power of the Sacred Flame (or The Source of All Evil) from a host and trap it in another magical container. Overview This spell appears to require the Power of Three and is used to extract the power of the Source from its current vessel. This spell also binds the power to a object of the caster's choosing.As seen in "The Source Awakens". History In Ambush, Lucy was seen at the Vera Manor, where she asked to use the restroom so she could secretly sneak upstairs to the attic to look at their Book of Shadows, as she was secretly under Alastor's thrall. She flipped through the book until she came upon this spell's page, which consisted solely of a triangle with unintelligible symbols written inside and outside of it, and ripped the page out of the book. Later, the Book of Shadows opened to this page once again to alert the Charmed Ones that the page had been ripped out. In The Source Awakens, Maggie approached Parker in hopes of learning anything he knew about the Source of All Evil and its powers, as her sister Macy had just become its newest host in order to stop Alastor. It was then that Parker remembered his father talking about a spell, which reminded Maggie that he had mesmerized Lucy into stealing a page from their Book of Shadows and assumed that it must be a spell to stop the Source in order to prevent the Charmed Ones from using it on Parker, the Source's original vessel choice. After some searching, Maggie and Parker finally found it, allowing Maggie to bring it back to Harry and Mel in hopes of deciphering its meaning. During their discussion, Maggie wondered aloud if maybe the triangle represented a prism, leading the three to realize that the Prism that ouijia-board-Marisol intended to use to steal their powers could potentially steal Macy's as well. However, before they could use it, Macy began using her reality-warping powers to create new alternate universes in which Marisol was still alive, changing the world every time it didn't perfectly work out the way she wanted it. In the final alternate universe, in which Marisol was still alive but Macy was not, Maggie, Mel, and Harry regained the spell from the Book of Shadows and brought it to Marisol in hopes that she could help them. Marisol revealed that the spell was written by an ancient Elder in a language only taught to Elders by their own, and when she waved her hand over the page, it transformed into a Power of Three spell that could extract the power of the Source of All Evil. Realizing that this was exactly what they needed to save their original reality, Marisol reminded them that they needed the ying-yang necklace Marisol had enchanted for Macy to act as the magical container for the Source once it was extracted from her. Marisol then found a Balance Restoration Spell in the Book of Shadows which she believed would help take the girls back to the moment that their Power of Three bond shattered so that they could attempt to repair it. Once the sisters were able to successfully cast the Balance Restoration Spell, Macy realized it was time to relinquish the powers of the Source from her body by performing the spell Maggie found in Alastor's belongings. This spell involved dozens of lit golden candles, some of which were arranged in a large circle on the floor. Inside of the circle laid what appeared to be a large piece of animal hide which was covered in magical sigils in order to make a true magic circle. Each sister took her place in a triangle shape within the circle's borders, the necklace resting in a silver dish in the center, and as they each said their incantation, their eyes began glowing a different color as a large beam of similar-colored energy escaped from their foreheads; Mel's was blue, Maggie's was gold, and Macy's was pink, and the streams of energy met together high in the air from their respective sources. After a moment, the fiery essence of the Sacred Flame/Source of All Evil escaped from its vessel (Macy) and became trapped in the ying-yang necklace, which had broken into three pieces. The sisters decided it was safest to hide each piece in a different corner of the world before having Harry remove their memories of the location so no one else could ever find it and activate it. Incantation When the spell was physically cast, the following incantation was used by Mel, Maggie, and Macy in turn: :I, the Sister of Time, call upon the goddess Mamitu to remove this power. :I, the Sister of Emotion, call upon the goddess Inanna to remove this power. :I, the Sister of Space, call upon the god Anu to remove this power. :together Remove this power. Remove this power. Remove this power. However, the Book of Shadows has the following incantations printed: :I, the Sister of Time, call upon the goddess Mamitu to remove this cruel power. :I, the Sister of Emotion, call upon the goddess Inanna to remove this cruel power. :I, the sister of Space, call upon the god Anu to remove this cruel power. :Remove this power. Remove this power. Remove this power. Trivia *This spell requires the Charmed Ones to successfully cast it; the Sister of Time refers to the sister whose power is Temporal Manipulation, the Sister of Emotion refers to the sister whose power is Empathy, and the Sister of Space is the sister whose power is Telekinesis. *This is the first spell (and so far the only spell) revealed to have been written in the The Elders' own language. Gallery Sacred Flame Extraction Spell.jpg Sacred Flame Extraction Spell page untranslated.jpg|Original page Sacred Flame Extraction Spell page translated.jpg|Spell translated See also *The Sacred Flame/The Source *Macy Vaughn *Yin Yang Necklace *The Charmed Ones *The Elders *Vera Book of Shadows References Category:Vera Book of Shadows Entries Category:Season 1 Spells (Charmed-Reboot) Category:Spells with Incantations of English Origin